Snakes Alive
by ShenLong1
Summary: Duo and Heero have hidden their Gundams and are on their way through dense scrub to the safe house when Duo gets bitten by a snake. 1x2, Yaoi, Citrus, angst, fluff, swearing, PWP.


Disclaimer: I don't own the G Boy's I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier ne?

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, angst, fluff, swearing, PWP.

Rating: Mature

Pairings: 1x2

Archive: http://gundam-wing-diaries .150m .com

Summary: Duo and Heero have hidden their Gundams and are on their way through dense scrub to the safe house when Duo gets bitten by a snake.

/ _Indicates thoughts_ /

Title: "Snakes Alive"

January 2004 ShenLong

"Fuck, Heero! How much further?" Duo complained.

"Not far, now quit your whining," Heero replied.

"You said that half an hour ago," Duo grumbled. His feet hurt, his legs ached, his stomach was empty and his shoulders were sore from the weight of the back pack. And as if that wasn't enough, he'd been forced to endure the sight of Heero's spandex clad ass moving enticingly in front of him for the past three hours. All in all he was definitely feeling uncomfortable.

"According to the map and the coordinates we were given, the safe house should be about another five kilometers away," Heero stated in his flat tone.

"Might as well be fifty," Duo muttered. "Can we take a short break? I really need to go, yanno?"

Heero halted and turned around, his brows knitting together. "Pardon?"

Duo stopped and shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. "I gotta go." Seeing Heero's still puzzled expression, he waved his hand in the air as he turned a slightly pinkish color. "I haf'ta go..... ummm... I need to pee."

"Aaa. We will stop just up a bit further," Heero replied and quickly turned around, setting the pace again.

Duo sighed and followed, hoping that his bladder would hold out for a little longer.

A couple of minutes later Heero stopped, Duo also halted gratefully and dropped his back pack to the ground.

"We will break here for five minutes," Heero stated calmly and pulled a ration bar from his pack and sat upon a rock to eat it. When Duo didn't move he looked up. "I thought you needed the bathroom."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I do," Duo chuckled. "I'll just go off into the scrub to the side and find myself a tree to water." Duo was damned if he was going to pee right there with Heero watching. He was, after all, entitled to some privacy.

"Suit yourself." Heero returned to his ration bar while Duo trotted off into the thick undergrowth. "Be careful of the wildlife," he added as an afterthought, but Duo didn't hear him.

Duo pushed his way through the thick vegetation until he was sure he was far enough away from Heero to be able to pee in peace. Locating a tree that looked like it could do with a drink, he quickly unzipped his pants and parting the flap of his boxers, drew his flaccid cock out. Grasping it gently he aimed at the tree and closed his eyes in bliss as the slow trickle gained momentum until it became a full on flood. So lost in the blessed relief of finally emptying his bladder he completely forgot where he was, ignoring his surroundings until a sudden sharp, stinging bite to his cock caused him to cry out in pain and alarm.

"Ow! Fuck!" he yelled as his eyes shot open, then looked down to see what the hell had happened. There on the side of the head of his cock were two small red marks that were beginning to swell and burn a little. Wildly he looked around to see what the hell had bitten him. Movement to the side caught his eye and he was just quick enough to see the green tail of the snake as it disappeared off into the foliage of the tree he was currently watering.

Duo froze; the situation crashing down on him.

He'd been bitten... by a snake... on his _cock_ of all places. "_Shit_!"

Needless to say; he panicked.

"Fuck, Heero!" he yelled as he turned and went crashing back through the vegetation towards the spot where Heero had been waiting.

Heero heard the yell and immediately jumped to his feet, grabbing his gun and flicking the safety off. He crouched amongst the greenery, unsure of what had startled his partner. If it was an OZ scouting party, he didn't want to be captured as well.

Duo broke out of the undergrowth and looked wildly around. "Heero?! Fuck, Heero! Where the hell are you? I need help here!"

Heero appeared from the bushes to the side, having detected no one other than the loud mouthed American in the immediate vicinity; not that it would remain that way for long if Duo didn't stop his squawking. "Shut the fuck up, Duo. Do you want every OZ soldier to know we're here?!" Heero hissed as he clamped his hand over the American's mouth.

"Mmmph... mmmpphhh...." Duo muttered, panic still running through his body.

Heero could feel the erratic beating of the heart; see the wild, scared look in Duo's eyes. Something had him spooked, and bad. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Duo managed to pry Heero's hand off his mouth long enough to gasp out the reason for his distress. "Snake.... Fucking bit me...." he panted.

Heero's eyes widened. "You sure?"

"Of course I'm fucking _sure_!" Duo growled and then paled. "Heero, I don't feel so good." Duo began to tremble and broke out in a cold sweat.

"Shit!" exclaimed Heero. "Where did it bite you?"

Duo's color suddenly returned. "Ahhh... Ummm... Well... I was... and it..."

"For fuck's sake, just tell me, Duo!"

"All right already. The damn thing bit me on my cock, okay?! Happy now?!"

It was Heero's turn to redden. "Oh."

"Fuck, Heero. What am I gonna do? I don't suppose you have any anti venom in the first aid kit, do you?"

"Iie."

"Great, just fucking great!" Duo moaned and slumped to the earth. "Duo Maxwell, God of death, is gonna die out here in the wilderness, not as a hero in battle, cut down by enemy soldiers but by a fucking reptile of all things."

Heero's mind was quickly scanning through his first aid training, remembering what he could about snake bites and the treatment of such. "Lie down, Duo, and try to keep still." He remembered that the victim needed to be kept as still as possible to slow the blood flow down and thereby slow the advance of the poison through the system. He also recalled that a pressure immobilization bandage should be applied, along with splinting the affected *limb* [1]

Heero swallowed.

_Hard_.

How the fuck would you apply a pressure immobilization bandage to Duo's cock? Not to mention placing a splint on it.

Duo moaned from his position on the ground. "Heero? Help me, please? I don't feel too good. I don't want to die out here."

"Just hold on, Duo. I'm trying to find my first aid kit and handbook." Heero rummaged desperately through his back pack, looking for anything that could help him help his comrade. He managed to locate both items he was looking for and quickly took stock of the kit, followed by a short scan of the manual. His eyes widened as he read the information.

_'Medical help should be sought immediately'_

Well, that was out of the question. The nearest hospital was a good three hours away by vehicle, and even if he could by some miracle get Duo there, it wasn't as if they could walk right in. OZ was everywhere and they were wanted men. Somehow he would have to do his best to treat his friend here and hope it was enough.

His eyes darted back to Duo. The American was lying still, his skin pale and sweaty, breathing erratic.

/_ Breathing erratic?_ /

/ _Fuck!_ /

Heero glanced back at the book again, there under signs and symptoms it read... _'Breathing difficulties along with headache, nausea, vomiting, blurred vision, puncture marks....'_

/ _Puncture Marks?_ /

Heero glanced again at 02, noting the teen's fly was still undone. "Duo? Duo? Can you hear me?"

"Fuck, Heero. Can't you even let me die in peace?" came the mournful reply.

Heero frowned. "I'm trying to help you here, baka! Are you sure you were bitten? I mean..."

"Of course I'm sure, Heero. You think I would make something like this up? I saw the damn thing as it slithered away. It was green and slimy." Duo growled. "Shit, I feel sick."

"Duo? I need to confirm the bite."

Duo went still.

"Can I? Do you mind if I? I need to check where you were bitten." Heero was now a dark shade of red.

Duo moaned. "I'm gonna be dead soon anyway so I guess this small embarrassment isn't going to matter." Duo reached inside his open fly and pushed the flap of his boxers aside, drawing his sore, limp penis out.

Heero tried to be as clinical as possible in his examination and save Duo any further embarrassment. He inched forwards, his eyes making a sweep of the area and paused at the crown. It was red. He reached out and gently grasped the soft organ, coaxing the foreskin back so he had an unhindered view. He could see what looked like a small puncture wound on the side. "Damn!"

"I told you I was bitten," Duo whined. His penis throbbed but Heero's touch wasn't completely unwelcome. Duo had lusted after Heero ever since they had first met, but the 01 pilot was completely in the dark as to Duo's affections and attraction to him. Duo had longed to feel Heero's hands upon his body, fantasized about it regularly and jerked off to visions of Heero's fingers caressing him. Unfortunately Heero touching him under these circumstances was not in the top ten of his dreams.

The first time Heero touched him was supposed to be romantic, not a life and death situation. Duo didn't know whether to laugh or to cry with the irony of the situation.

"This is going to be tricky," Heero stated.

"You want to try it from my side, Yuy," Duo whimpered. "I can just see the inscription on the headstone: Duo Maxwell. Died AC 195 from a snake bite to his dick."

"You're _not_ going to die, Duo," Heero said, his annoyance clearly in his voice.

"Oh? And what makes you so sure about that?" Duo began to tremble.

"You don't have all the symptoms to start with."

"Shit, Heero. I've been bitten by a fucking snake, on my cock of all places and all you can talk about is symptoms? You've seen the bite, I feel ill, sweaty and dizzy and you're telling me I don't have symptoms and I'm not going to die? Yuy, you seriously need to get a grip on real life," Duo moaned and then continued. "How many more fucking symptoms do I need, before you help me?"

"I'm sorry." Heero lowered his eyes.

"Fuck the sorry bit, Heero. You can be sorry later when I'm dead and gone, when you explain to Quatre why you didn't try to help me."

"I never said I wasn't going to help you."

"Well, hello, if you intend to help me I suggest you hurry up, the clock's ticking here, buddy."

Heero grabbed the first aid book again and skimmed quickly over the page. The words hadn't changed since the last time he'd read them.

"So what does the almighty book say to do for a snake bite?" Duo asked.

"It says to keep the victim still, reassure and seek urgent medical assistance."

"I hate to tell you this but we are out in the middle of nowhere, the nearest hospital happens to be right by an OZ base and we are both wanted men. We can't exactly waltz in there and ask for a dose of anti venom."

"I know _that_!" Heero snapped. "It also says to apply a pressure immobilization bandage and splint the limb."

"One problem with that too, pal, I wasn't bitten on my arm or leg. How the fuck can you splint and bandage a cock?"

"I had thought about that and I agree, it isn't an option."

"So that still leaves us with the problem." Duo closed his eyes. "Well, Heero, I just want you to know that it's been a pleasure to blow things up with you. Please see that Deathscythe is taken care of and let the other three know that I enjoyed my reign of terror with them." Duo opened his eyes again. "Yanno, this really sucks."

A light bulb went off in Heero's head. "What did you just say?"

"Huh?"

"Repeat what you just said." Heero's mind was ticking over.

"I said it had been a pleasure to..."

"No! Not that," Heero growled. "The last bit."

"This really sucks?"

"That's it!" Heero stated.

"That's what? You lost me around the 'what did you say' bit, Heero."

Heero looked at him. "Sucking."

"Err... I think the poison must have reached my brain already, because you're not making any sense here, Heero." Duo was really confused now.

"Back in the early days, before they had anti venom and other drugs, if someone was bitten by a snake they would suck the poison out." Heero was looking really excited now.

The silence was deafening.

Finally a weak voice said. "Pardon?"

Heero, realizing what he had just said, tried to look anywhere but at Duo, achieving a new level in the color red. "Aaaa... Ummmm..."

"They sucked the poison out?" Duo's voice was quiet, he daren't speak any louder, he didn't trust himself.

"Umm, yes."

"Oh."

Recovering his dignity and wrapping it around himself like a cloak, Heero turned to face his partner; keeping his voice as level as he could. "Apparently they would suck the poison from the bite wound."

"Oh."

"It seemed to work back then."

"Oh." Duo's vocal skills had completely eluded him.

"Are you having trouble speaking?" Heero asked, concerned.

"Oh."

"Damn! That's another one of the symptoms. Poison must be spreading quicker than I thought. The sooner we get the poison out the better your chances of survival."

"Umm..... Heero?"

"Hai?" Heero was mentally searching his memory banks for anything he could recall in relation to snake venom and the sucking out of such.

"You know what it is you're contemplating here? I mean, these 'pioneers' may have sucked the poison out in the past but I'm guessing it was on bites sustained to arms, legs and the like. I don't think anyone has been bitten on the cock before."

"So you're now saying that I shouldn't try anything, just sit back and watch while you go ahead and die?" Heero quirked an eyebrow.

"Errr... no. But Heero, this isn't an arm or a leg; this is my cock we're talking about. You really think you can suck my cock?" /_ Fuck! That didn't come_ _out right!_ / Duo mentally slapped himself. "Umm..... Let me re-phrase that..."

"It's okay, Duo. I know what you meant." Heero's skin was flushed with an almost purple color. He wondered how much hotter he could get, before he spontaneously combusted.

Duo closed his eyes, he really didn't want to be having this conversation, then on the other hand he didn't want to die either. It was a classic catch 22 situation.

Heero was also undergoing inner turmoil. Without treatment Duo would steadily get sicker and would most likely die. Heero didn't have the resources he needed to ensure Duo's survival. All he had was an ancient remedy, and that wasn't guaranteed to work either.

The two looked at each other, silently communicating. One seeking permission and forgiveness, the other granting acquiesce and absolution.

Heero shifted his position and tried desperately to compose himself. / _This is purely medical,_ / he tried to convince himself. / _Nothing sexual about it._ /

Duo was having similar thoughts. / _He's only doing this to help you, Maxwell. Nothing_ _more than a friend helping a friend_. / 'Yeah right!' his hormones told him with glee. Duo groaned. He really wasn't feeling well at all and the thought of Heero Yuy about to go down on him and suck on his cock, didn't do much for the relaxed state he was supposed to be keeping.

/_ Shit! He's sweating and looking pale, further symptoms of the_ _poison spreading through his system._ / Heero thought. Taking a deep breath and repeating to himself that this was nothing other than medical assistance, Heero reached for Duo's red, limp, penis and positioned himself. Gingerly he lowered his head, lining up the bite mark. Closing his eyes he felt his lips come into contact with the heated flesh.

Duo watched as Heero began to lower his mouth. Surely he wasn't going to carry through on the suggestion and try to suck the poison out.

Correction.

He was.

Duo's hips jerked as Heero's lips made the connection. / _It's not sexual... It's not sexual... It's not sexual... It's not sexual... fuck that feels good..._ /

Heero sealed his lips over the bite mark and began to suck, trying to draw the poison out. After a couple of failed attempts, he raised himself, frowning as he did so.

"Status?" Duo managed to grind out. While he'd been trying to convince himself that Heero was just trying to help him, he was having a hard time convincing his hormones.

"I can't get a good enough suction. It's an awkward shape and position," Heero replied.

"Aa."

Heero studied the situation again.

"Maybe..." Duo swallowed. "Maybe if you took the complete head into your mouth you would get a better result."

Heero seemed to contemplate the idea for a moment. "Acceptable," he replied and then lowered his mouth once again, this time taking the complete head of Duo's cock into his mouth. He sealed his lips once again and began to suck.

/_ Oh fuck,… Oh fuck,… Oh fuck,… Oh fuck._ / Duo's eyes crossed as he desperately tried to call his raging libido back to heel. Now was _NOT_ a good time to be getting a hard on.

Heero raised his head and released Duo's half hard cock, turning his head to the side he spat out the contents of his mouth. "Seems to be working," he said.

"In more ways than one," Duo muttered under his breath.

Heero gave him a funny look.

"Umm... Sorry about this," Duo said meekly, indicating his half hard state.

Heero frowned. "Don't worry about it, Duo. I guess it's a natural reaction. Unfortunately there isn't much we can do about it. I need to suck the rest of the poison out, or at least as much of it as I can." Heero lowered his lips once again.

"Keep that up and you will be getting more than just poison out of there," Duo mumbled to himself and then barely caught the gasp as Heero's cheeks hollowed and he began to suck again. / _Oh fuck. I might die of snake bite yet, but what a way to spend_ _my last moments_! /

Heero continued in his task, sucking hard and then stopping to spit out the contents of his mouth, completely unaware of Duo's inner struggle. Time and time again he returned to suck and then spit, growing more confident by the minute that he was at least doing something that may help his friend and ally to survive. Although looking at Duo, it was hard to tell if he was succeeding in his task or not. Duo was moaning from time to time, his skin was still sweaty and he was trembling. Heero could only redouble his efforts and hope it was enough.

Duo was in heaven and hell and wasn't sure which one he preferred. His hormones had taken over, his cock was hard and hurting with need, but Duo was managing to hold his release - only just though. Heero was sucking away enthusiastically at him and his body was responding eagerly. Somehow he didn't think that shooting his seed into Heero's mouth was the sort of poison Heero was hoping to suck out of him.

Heero meanwhile, was still sucking, drawing the poison from Duo's system. He wasn't totally oblivious to the reaction his efforts were having on Duo, but saving his friend's life was more important.

/ _Oh shit, oh_ _shit, oh shit, oh shit! I can't hold it in any longer._ / Trembles were coursing through Duo's body as he desperately fought to contain his orgasm. The effort though was futile, he had to warn Heero. "Aaaa... Heero..." he gasped out.

"Ummm?" Heero mumbled, still sticking to his task. The vibration of his vocal chords connected with Duo's sensitive organ sending shock waves of pleasure along Duo's nerves.

"Uh... Forgive me," was all he could manage. The last shreds of his control were torn from him; his body would no longer be contained.

Heero was unaware of Duo's predicament and wasn't sure what the apology was for either, after all he was only trying to save his friend's life. Suddenly he felt Duo stiffen beneath him and begin to convulse. / _Fuck! He's going into fits!_ / Heero began to pull his mouth away from Duo's cock just as Duo's seed found the way out, spurting from the tip, some of it entering Heero's mouth, the remainder finding its way over lips and chin. Heero jerked back in surprise.

Duo was as helpless as a new born kitten while his climax raced through him. It was a combination of pleasure and pain. He was aware of Heero's sudden departure but was unable to say or do anything to change the situation.

Heero quickly spat the offending liquid from his mouth and wiped his face with the back of his hand. He watched, fascinated as Duo's cum continued to dribble from the head. / _Well! He certainly hadn't expected to get a_ _mouthful of *that*!_ /

"Fuck, Heero. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Duo trailed off.

Heero turned his head slowly, his eyes unreadable as he faced the 02 pilot.

Duo swallowed. "I, Um..... That is... Oh shit, I'm gonna die anyway and having you kill me is probably quicker and less painful than waiting for the venom to take me, so please, just get it over with." Duo closed his eyes and waited for the certain death the perfect soldier was sure to deliver in response to him coming in his mouth. When nothing had happened after a few minutes he opened his eyes again. Heero was still sitting there, a thoughtful look on his face. "Ummm, Heero? Are you all right?"

Heero's gaze flickered as he drew himself from his thoughts. "How do you feel, Duo?"

Duo frowned. / _That wasn't what he'd expected._ / He stared at Heero, unsure of the Japanese pilot's motives. "I don't know," he answered warily.

"Are you still feeling ill? Do you feel any worse? Any better?"

Duo took stock of his body. He still felt sweaty and a little clammy. He was lightheaded and a touch nauseous but no worse than he had been. "Still not one hundred percent, but I don't think I'm getting any worse."

"Do you think you can make it to the safe house?"

"Give me a few more minutes and I'll try."

Heero stood up and began to pack things away in his back pack. Duo took advantage of Heero's distraction to tuck himself back inside his pants and remove the traces of his passion that had nearly caused him to suffer death by Heero and not the reptile. Why Heero hadn't flayed him alive was beyond Duo, but then again, he reminded himself, maybe Heero was only waiting until he was better so he could take out his anger on him. He lay still for a few minutes longer, gathering his strength. Turning to face Heero again, he was surprised to see that the Japanese man had shouldered both back packs and was offering him a hand up. Duo gratefully took it, swaying momentarily.

"I can carry you."

"Errr... I don't think that will be necessary, Heero. I'll see how I go." He took a shaky step forwards, persuading his legs to carry him. They objected.

Seeing the faltering steps, Heero was instantly by Duo's side lifting Duo's arm and putting it over his shoulder, wrapping his own around Duo's slender frame and supporting the American.

Slowly they made their way through the forest and eventually to the safe house. Duo had never been more grateful to see a bed in all his life. Heero helped him to undress and tucked him in. "I'll go get you something to eat."

Duo just nodded, he was too exhausted to reply. His body ached and his mind was still trying to work out why Heero hadn't decked him yet.

Heero returned a little later with a bowl of soup and placed it on the dresser. He helped Duo to a sitting position and brought the bowl over.

Duo began to eat the hot soup slowly. "You not eating, Heero?"

Heero shook his head.

"Not hungry?"

"No. I lost my appetite."

Realization began to dawn on Duo and he turned a nice shade of red. with embarrassment. "Umm, Heero. About earlier. … Look, I..." He faltered for a moment and then pressed on, determined to speak and get the apology out. "I really appreciate what you did for me, man. If it wasn't for you, I would more than likely be dead now." He swallowed and then continued. "About the other bit. I - I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean for that to happen and if you never want to speak to me or see me again, I can live with that." He gave Heero a sheepish look.

Heero stared back at him, the gaze intense.

/ _Oh shit! Now I'm really in for it._ / Duo wondered how he could used the soup bowl as a shield.

"Duo?"

"Yes?" Duo looked up.

"The snake that bit you was a harmless, green tree snake."

"Huh?"

"Next time you want a blow job, don't go getting a snake to bite you on the cock; just ask me, okay?"

~ Owari ~

[1] The medical information on snake bite, the symptoms and treatment was taken from 'The St. John Ambulance Australian First Aid Manual.'

The snake depicted in this fic... a green tree snake, is non poisonous as far as I know here in Western Australia where I live.

Author's note: Sucking the venom out from a snake bite is NOT recommended. It is purely an old fallacy that didn't work properly. More often than not, both the bite victim and the person sucking the poison out were either killed by the venom or seriously ill from it. All snake bites should be treated as potentially lethal, and urgent medical aid sought.


End file.
